Gaming (sometimes referred to as gambling) generally involves placing a wager on various possible random outcomes or combinations of outcomes in hopes of winning a reward (typically money). A popular recreational activity, gaming is enjoyed by many people around the world.
A casino is a facility that accommodates gaming activities. Casinos are typically combined with hotels and may offer other forms of entertainment in addition to gaming. For example, casinos may include restaurants, live entertainment events (e.g., boxing, concerts, etc.), retail shopping, and so forth. Casino administrators are constantly searching for new, unique, and interesting ways to attract patrons. Some casinos offer promotions that provide incentives for players to participate in gaming activities.
Keno is a popular game that is played in many casinos. In a conventional Keno game, each participating player chooses anywhere from 1 to 20 numbers and marks them on a game ticket of 80 numbers (1 to 80). A drawing is then held in which 20 numbers are drawn at random. Each winning player is paid out against his/her original wager based on how many of the numbers that are drawn match the numbers that the player marked on his/her game ticket.
Slot machines are another popular attraction in casinos. One type of slot machine is a mechanical device that includes a number of spinning reels and a payline. Another type of slot machine is a computing device that includes a display screen. On this type of slot machine, the “reels” and the “payline” may be images that are displayed on the display screen. Typically, the goal when playing a slot machine is to spin the reels (either the mechanical reels or the images of reels on the video display) so that the symbols on all of the reels line up on the payline (either a physical payline or an image of a payline on a video display) in a winning combination. When a player achieves a winning combination in this manner, the player may win a payout. The amount of the payout may be determined by a payout table, which may be posted on the front of the slot machine or displayed on the display screen.